One Last Talk
by Toddster561
Summary: The first human Chara, and the god of Hyperdeath Asriel have their last chat. Many thanks to MrSlender01 for helping me writing this story.


**Hello everyone! I wrote this story with the help of a friend, MrSlender01, where you can also read this story. Both of us wrote this one-shot together, so it's completely okay for each of us to publish the same story. This story is also the first one we wrote.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Undertale, otherwise this might be a scene in the game.**

 **Anyways, ENJOY READING!**

The underground was empty. No monster mumbling about, no ice cubes being thrown in the lake, no temmies complaining about college. It was a peacful night at Home. It was expected, the barrier had been broken. Every monster ran towards the king's castle as they heard the loud cracking from the sky. All monsters, except one. He who supposedly freed them all, he who, despite all the evil he had done, or had tried to do, ended up a hero, the prince of all monsters, the god of Hyperdeath, Asriel Dreemur.

As Asriel walked around the silent underground caverns, he wondered what it was like when monsters still roamed these places. Nevertheless, the silence was peaceful for him. But his bliss was cut short by a sudden pain in his upper chest. "Almost time..." he whispers under his breath, as he tried to bear the otherwise unbearable pain in his chest that was his shattering soul. Then, his senses tingled, as if he wasn't alone in this dark cavern. "Hello?" He called out to anyone out there. Then he sees something, rather someone at the corner of his eye. The figure was small, about his height, wearing a familiar green and yellow striped sweater.

"Hello. Long time no see. Do you still have your locket?" She says with an evil grin and monstrous stare, showing no signs of feelings whatsoever.

"C-Chara?" The prince says, suprised to see his long-dead best friend.

"I see you remember me. Yes, I'm Chara." She steps closer to reveal her face from the shadows.

"Wha-what are you doing here? You're de-" he hesitated, he didn't want to relive the past, he never wanted to remember those depressing memories. "You're gone. You were long gone Chara. How are you-"

Chara interrupts him mid-sentence, "Did you know I destroyed the world? Of course you don't. But I did, and I had help. Thanks to Frisk." She smiled.

"D-destroy the world? Agh!" He suddenly winces and grips his chest harder.

"Asriel?" Chara raises an eyebrow, although his face shows no care or concern.

He falls to his knees, but quickly gets back up, "B-but Chara, you would never do that...right?"

Silence. Only Chara's soft, hoarse breathing can be heard.

He runs to the girl and brings her into a hug. "I missed you, Chara...I missed the things we used to do, I miss mom and dad...I-I wished we had more time..." he sheds a tear in his eye.

"I wished so too..." she dips her head to the side and breaks the hug, "I also wish I wouldn't be stuck in this stupid body."

"Body?" He takes a step back to observe the human girl's features, only to realize that she is, in fact in a body of a familiar human.

"F-frisk?" He says in horror.

"No. Chara. I control Frisk's body." Chara replies.

"W-what did you do to her?!" He falls back in terror of what his supposed best friend had done.

"Oh Frisk never told you?" She says, a malicious smirk shown across her face, "She killed you, Azzie. She killed every single monster, and in the end she gave me her soul."

"N-no...Frisk would never do that!" He was now lying on the ground, terrified of Chara.

"Then tell me how I am currently in her body." She replies.

"C-chara this is wrong!" He sobs, "This is not like you at all..." he wipes his tears, "I don't know you anymore..."

"Ssh, it's alright, Azzie..." Chara attempts to comfort Asriel.

"No! Get away from me you monster!" he backs away from Chara.

Chara appears to be offended, even though she knows herself that she was a monster, she shouts, "SHE KILLED YOU! SHE WAS CURIOUS WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF SHE KILLS YOU!"

"So why am I still alive?! Why did she spare all of the monsters here?! Frisk has good in her...I know it!" He stands up, "Chara, please, leave Frisk alone. Get out of her body. It's only right..."

"Her love, her sincerity, her mercy, Asriel they are all lies! She may have felt sorry for all the monsters in this timeline, but it doesn't change that she killed mum, dad and everyone else!" She shouted, then turns her head, she wanted Asriel to understand, she wanted everyone to understand, that In this world, it was kill or be killed.

"Well...what if she was scared? What if she did it in self-defense? What if...w-what if...Agh!" before he could say any more, he moans in agony as the pain in his chest returns.

Chara turns her head back to Asriel, "Azzie?" She walks towards Asriel slowly, reaching out her hand. "Everything...alright?" Chara sounds honestly worried.

Asriel raises his hand, his other hand gripping his chest, he can feel it, his soul is on the brink of shattering, his pain is almost unending. "It's okay." He manages to say. He is now lying on the floor. "I don't have a lot of time left..." he says weakly, "Just promise me...you won't kill anymore monsters and humans...please..." Asriel's voice gets weaker and weaker, he appears to be talking to Chara, in truth, he is actually talking directly to Frisk, directly to her soul. "F-for me?"

"I..." Chara didn't want to make any promises, she was a weapon of mass destruction, a seriel killer, the idea of love and mercy disgusted her. Yet here she was, caring about her best friend, the only person she ever trusted, perhaps the only person she ever...loved?

Love. Not L.O.V.E, but sincere, heartwarming, generous love. It was her reason, the only reason, for what she was about to do. "I promise." Chara whispers, "Asriel, I promise on my soul."

He nods. "Good..." he stopped gripping his chest and brought in Chara for one, final hug. "Goodbye, Chara."

"Goodbye...brother."

Asriel shed another tear as he turns into dust. In the midst of the dust Chara saw a heart-shaped soul shattering into pieces. Shortly after, in front of Chara is a familiar yellow flower. "Howdy," the flower saids, "Uh...Chara? What are you doing here?"

"Greetings Flowey." Chara grunts, the flower's presence at the moment annoyed Chara.

"What's wrong?" He says, sensing something wrong with Chara.

"Nothing." Chara says nonchalantly.

He glares at Chara, but stopped shortly. "So, wanna continue our plan for human annihilation?"

"Not now. I'm not in the mood." Chara crosses her arms. She really didn't wat to talk to Flowey right now.

He frowns, "Why not?" He glared at Chara, "You've gone soft, haven't you? Feeling sorry and pity on the monsters, right?! It's probably that fool of a human's soul getting to you!"

"Maybe. But most likely it's because I AM NOT IN THE MOOD!" Chara hissed "Useless weed..."

"Stupid human..." Flowey hissed back, as he popped into the ground.

Chara was now alone, contemplating about her promise to Asriel. Was she gonna break it? Or will she really fulfill it? She would never get a chance like this ever again. She knew that if she left Frisk's body, she would end up saving all monsters and Chara would end up back in that dark place.

What was her main goal for all of this anyway? She knew that it was to get her revenge on the humans, but there was something more.

As she looked at the spot where the flower was previously on, it was then she realized what all of this was really for. She stole Frisk's soul, controlled his body, ran for one last Pacifist run, all leading up here. Wha she really wanted is to talk to her best friend one final time, and she did. But the result was nothing she would ever expect.

She smiled, but this time a sincere, caring, merciful smile. "Don't worry, bro..." she says, "I won't break my promise..."

A red soul appears from her chest. She holds the soul in her palm. "Well Frisk, I guess it's about time." Part of her did not want to do this, but for the sake of his brother, she has too. She knew she will never be in this body again after what she's gonna do. A True Reset, but this time, without Chara. She hopes Frisk will do the right thing and spare all monsters this time.

"Goodbye Frisk, goodbye Asriel..." she says her final goodbyes, she stares at the red heart, Frisk's soul and whispers to her, "Take care of him, will you?" as a bright light engulfed the underground.

In that moment, you could almost see her shed a tear.


End file.
